


Baby, lemme taste your honey

by jeongcheongs



Series: Honey, baby, you drive me crazy [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Coupzi, Daddy Kink, Dirty Dancing, Jicheol, M/M, Mentioned Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Minor Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Office Sex, PWP without Porn, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, but Jicheol is still #1, i HAD to add some Jihan in here, only a bit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongcheongs/pseuds/jeongcheongs
Summary: Jihoon gets drunk at a company dinner and has to face the consequences of his actions, but things may just be looking up for him.ORSeungcheol wants Jihoon's honey.





	Baby, lemme taste your honey

Jihoon had a reputation in his workplace.

He was that co-worker that was known for the strict methods he used when working, as well as his infamous ice-cold personality that keeps most people away.

Jihoon had worked hard to build his reputation, so he was kind of nervous of walking into the building this Monday morning.

And if you’re asking, Jihoon doesn’t know what he did, but he had a feeling that something had happened that he should be wary of.

You see, Jihoon had to attend the annual company dinner last night, and he may have gotten (more than) slightly tipsy.

When Jihoon woke up in the morning, he was naked in his apartment, with only a note from his roommate, Jisoo saying:

 

Morning Jihoon :)

Hope you don’t feel too bad from last night! You seemed pretty drunk :(

Make sure you drink lots of water! Don’t drink so much next time!

I’ll be back by 6~

Jisoo ^o^

P.S. Your colleague is so hecking hot ;)

 

Honestly speaking, Jihoon wished that he could say that he remembered what happened, but he had started drinking the moment he had gotten to the venue, and can’t remember anything past his boss telling everyone to enjoy the night.

So there Jihoon was, standing outside the company building contemplating whether or not he should go in, or just return back to his apartment cause he honestly doesn’t feel too well right now (but it may just be the feeling of uncertainty that was making Jihoon’s stomach curl up).

Nevertheless, Jihoon knew that he couldn’t just avoid this moment forever, so with a deep breath, he walks into his workplace.

———

The first thing Jihoon notices when he gets off at his floor was the extra looks that people were giving him.

Usually, when he exits the lift, people wouldn’t spare any looks at his direction, and those that do immediately look away when he makes eye contact with them. But for some odd reason, they just seem keep staring at him today, as if the reputation that Jihoon has was non-existent.

“Hey Jihoon-hyung.” Was the first thing Mingyu, Jihoon’s giant as fuck desk neighbour, says as Jihoon approaches his stall. “You really were something last night. I had no idea you had that side of you.”

Jihoon’s head snaps up as Mingyu’s words register in his head, eyes widening as he looks up at his younger coworker.

“Um… I actually have no memory of what happened last night?”

Mingyu’s eyes widen slightly at Jihoon’s confession, not expecting that Jihoon had actually forgotten everything. “Well… I don’t know if I’m in a position to tell you, but I thin—”

Before Mingyu could finish his sentence, a blonde head pops into view, getting the two’s attention.

“Oh, Jeonghan! What’s up?” Mingyu grinned, giving said blonde’s shoulder a soft fist bump.

Jihoon nodded at Jeonghan as a greeting, not exactly too comfortable in the older man’s line of sight.

It’s not that Jihoon had anything wrong with him, it’s just that…

Well, Jihoon had a crush on the manager of their department, a handsome hottie with an amazing face, broad chest, and thicc thighs that goes by the name of Mr. Choi Seungcheol. 

Plus, Jihoon’s pretty sure that Seungcheol has a big dick too, so that’s a bonus (Jihoon peed next to him at the urinals once).

The problem with Jeonghan is that he’s too pretty.

Him and Seungcheol are practically glued to the hip, always everywhere together, and that beautiful bastard can’t help but drape himself over the older, basically warning other to back off. 

Maybe, they’re even dating, who knows?

So, you can understand why Jihoon may not like him very much.

“Jihoon? Hey, are you listening to me? Jihoon?”

Jihoon snaps out of his trance as Jeonghan waves a hand in front of his face, getting the smaller man’s attention again.

“O-oh sorry, I didn’t get that.” Jihoon stammered, face flushing red at being caught blanking out.

Jeonghan looks at him, unreadable expression on his face, before repeating, “I said that Cheol wants to see you in his office… so you should come with me now before he starts questioning where we are.”

———

Knocking on the door to Seungcheol’s office, Jihoon shuffles on his two feet, unsure of what the man could possibly want. Could it be about what ever Jihoon did last night?

A faint “Come in” is heard from the other side, and Jihoon shyly pokes his head in, asking, “Mr. C-choi, you said you wanted to see me?”

Said man was sitting by his desk, looking over some paperwork until he looks up at Jihoon, a slight smile on his face.

“Hi Jihoon, why don’t you come in for a bit.”

Jihoon enters the room, slowly settling into the chair in front of the older man.

A thick silence filled the air, as Jihoon sat there awkwardly until Seungcheol put down his papers, smiling at Jihoon.

“So, Jihoon, how was last night? It seemed like you had fun.”

Jihoon grimaced to himself, looking down into his lap as the embarrassment flushes up his face, turning him pink from his neck up to the tip of his ears.

“You don’t remember anything from last night, do you?” Seungcheol says, and Jihoon can detect the amused tone in his voice, which only wants to make him curl up in shame.

“Hmm… I remember… getting there? The rest of the night is kind of a mystery to me.” Jihoon shrugged, trying to seem as nonchalant about the situation as possible.

“Well if you want to, I can…fill you in.”

Jihoon nods, so glad that finally, finally there was someone willing to tell him what exactly happened.

“I was really surprised you know, when I first saw you last night.” Seungcheol starts, a sultry undertone in his voice. “You were causing quite the commotion actually, with everyone looking at you. But you didn’t care, you stayed on that dance floor—” Seungcheol continues to say, standing up to walk closer to Jihoon. “Shaking that cute little butt of yours.”

Jihoon’s eyes bulges out, can’t believing what he’d just heard. It was centuries since Jihoon had last danced, and while not a lot of people knew of this talent, Jihoon himself knows that he’s good at it, and apparently, his drunken self that thought that it was a good idea to show it off to the rest of the world.

“Umm… Y-yeah, so dancing was something that I did before. No big deal.” Jihoon crossed his arms, acting as if he didn’t care that literally the whole company saw him getting down with the music.

“That’s true, you weren’t the only person that really got funky last night.” Seungcheol ponders, hand coming up to stroke his chin as if he was deep in thought.

“Exactly! So why are you making it such a big dea—”

“Except, the gazes you were giving me were telling a different story.” Seungcheol cuts Jihoon off, simultaneously leaning down and caging Jihoon into his chair, one hand resting on each of the armrests.

Jihoon squeaks, eyes widening as Seungcheol got closer and closer, emitting a chuckle from the elder.

“Why so shy, Jihoonie? You certainly weren’t this shy last night, hmm?”

Jihoon clamps his eyes shut, not wanting to face this embarrassment upfront, especially in front of his crush.

“Oh Hoonie, don’t be embarrassed,” Seungcheol croons, as if he could read Jihoon’s mind. “I didn’t mind, in fact—”

Seungcheol pauses his sentence, leaning down even closer to Jihoon’s ear, whispering:  
“I thought that both you and your ass looked sexy as hell. You have no idea what you do to me, honey bear.” Seungcheol groans into Jihoon’s ear, causing Jihoon to whimper.

“You know, I have an idea.” Seungcheol smirked, dragging Jihoon out of the chair. “Since you were so amazing last night, why don’t I turn some music on, and you… show me that honeypot of yours.”

Seungcheol settles into his chair, tapping something on his phone and soft, EDM-like beat plays out, before leaning back into his chair and gesturing for Jihoon to start.

Jihoon blushes, not one that would usually choose to be in the spotlight, but for some reason, he really, really, really wanted to show off to Seungcheol. Like, really wanted to.

So he did.

Seungcheol bites his lip and continues to watch Jihoon with a predatory stare as the smaller danced, with soft and smooth movements transitioning into each other, seductive moves, and an unexpected, alluring gaze.

Feeling way to tempted, Seungcheol gets up, stalking up to Jihoon, wrapping his arms around the smaller. “Well, aren’t you just the sexiest little minx,” Seungcheol groans into Jihoon’s neck, grazing his teeth on the younger’s sweet flesh. “You know, I didn’t think that you would be so willing, Hoonie.”

Jihoon moans against Seungcheol as the elder grabs him by the thighs and hoists him up onto his desk, whimpering in confusion at Seungcheol’s words.

“You have no idea what you do to me, Jihoon.” Seungcheol mutters, working his lips down Jihoon’s neck and collarbones, spotting the area with hickies of black, blue and purple.

“It… kills me every day… seeing you walk around the office with… your cute little face… you looked adorable… And the way your butt fills your slacks… Mmm, I just wanna… sink my teeth into them… if you don’t mind of course…”

Hearing Seungcheol’s smooth and deep voice crooning such unexpected words got Jihoon feeling light headed and desperate to move things a lot, so taking it into his hands the younger slips off the table and shimmies his work trousers off, leaning front first onto the table with his perky ass in the air, before looking back towards his head of department under his eyelashes and asking him:

“Mr. Choi, want a taste of my honey pot?”

Seungcheol growls at how innocent, yet at the same time utterly impure Jihoon looks, spread out on his desk for the taking.

“Call me Seungcheol, honey bear, you know I hate people calling me Mr. Choi.” Seungcheol snarls, moving closer to run his hands roughly up and down Jihoon’s milky thighs.

“B-but— Mr. Choi sounds— really fucking sexy.”

“Do you think it’ll still be sexy when I tie you up and leave you here, all wanton and desperate for someone to discover?” 

Jihoon shook his head frantically. While that actually sounded kind of hot, at this moment, Jihoon just wants Mr. Cho— wait no, Seungcheol, to touch him.

“Ss-Seungcheol please~” Jihoon moans out, and that was all the indication said man needed before he tugged Jihoon’s briefs down, revealing the tight and plump rear that he had been fantasising about since forever.

Seungcheol moans at the sight, kneading the two globes in his hands, before directly surging in to lick a long strip down Jihoon’s “honeypot”.

Jihoon shrieks at the sudden intrusion, knees buckling at the pressure of Seungcheol’s tongue. The feeling wasn’t unwelcome, but it certainly was foreign enough to shock the small man.

Seungcheol chuckles at the younger’s reaction, stabilising his hips before pressing his lips back to Jihoon’s hole and massaging the rim with his tongue.

“Uhh— Cheol— please do— do something— please please please please daddy please—” Jihoon moans out, and the sudden thrown out name catches Seungcheol off guard, not expecting Jihoon to be into that kind of thing.

Not that Seungcheol’s complaining.

“Hmm… Do you like that, baby? Do you like it when daddy licks you down there?” Seungcheol pauses, asking in a husky voice.

Jihoon moans in reply, jutting his as closer to Seungcheol’s face, hoping that the elder would stop teasing him and just get to it.

“No can do, honey bear. I don’t speak in moans, so use your words and tell me what you want.” 

“I— I want— I want you to— to eat me out and fuck me.” Jihoon blabbered out, desperate for any type of physical contact.

Satisfied with Jihoon’s answer, Seungcheol plunges his tongue into Jihoon’s tight heat, making him scream out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Slowly thrusting his tongue in and out of Jihoon, Seungcheol builds up a pace, not taking long before finding Jihoon’s prostate.

“Oh!— Daddy please— need your cock…” Jihoon moans, desperate for something harder and larger inside him.

Seungcheol groans, complying with Jihoon as he gets back up to pull down his pants and boxers in one go, fully hard boner popping out as he strides closer to Jihoon, brushing up against the younger’s perky ass.

“Fuck… do you see how hard you make me, baby? I didn’t even have to touch myself and I’m already like this… You’re going to be the death of me, honey bear.” Seungcheol growled out, pulling some lube out of his desk drawer at the same time, which Jihoon notices is almost half empty.

“…Do you do this with your employees all the time?” Jihoon asks in a gasp as Seungcheol pushes in two fingers down to his knuckles without warning.

“Hmm.. just the cute ones.” Seungcheol teases lightly, causing Jihoon to spin is head around and (cutely) glare at him. “Of course not, Hoonie… if you really want to know, I used all of that up masturbating here to the image of you bending down whenever you drop something.”

Jihoon blushes at the elder’s words, whining as he feels a pink flush run up his neck, and demanding, “Just get on with it, I don't have all day.”

Immediately, the fingers inside him were retracted and two hard smacks landed on his butt cheek, Seungcheol snarling at Jihoon’s tone of voice.

“Is that how you’re supposed to be talking to Daddy, honey bear?” Seungcheol warns, an obvious threat in his voice.

Jihoon swallows the words at the tip of his tongue, sensing that if he doesn’t listen, he’ll be suffering a lot more than he is now. “No, Daddy… Jihoonie just really wants to feel your cock inside him… Jihoonie just wants to feel full with Daddy’s cum…” Jihoon whimpers meekly, looking back at Seungcheol with a pout.

As soon as the words leave Jihoon’s mouth, said man is immediately flipped around, lower back pressed against the edge of the desk.

“Baby, I’m gonna fuck you so hard, you’re not ever going to want to leave this office.” Seungcheol growls, teeth pulling at Jihoon’s earlobe and two fingers instantly back to working at stretching Jihoon out.

Two more fingers later, Jihoon scratches at Seungcheol’s back, signalling to the elder that he’s ready and he wants him inside now.

Slowly, Seungcheol pushes in, not wanting to hurt Jihoon, until he’s buried all the way, letting Jihoon get used to his size as he rocks their bodies together.

Soon, Jihoon starts pushing back, telling the elder that he can move. Seungcheol slips all out, head just slipping out of Jihoon’s hole, before slamming all the way back in, both of them moaning at the sensations.

Seungcheol starts building up a faster and harder pace, gripping onto Jihoon’s hips so hard bruises are sure to come, slamming in and out of the younger and reducing him into a sobbing, moaning, mess.

Jihoon’s pretty sure that he’s going to pass out at any second, cause by from the way Seungcheol’s fucking him, he just feels so full and complete and throughly-ravaged that Jihoon’s pretty sure that he can finally die in peace (preferably after he cums, of course).

And when he does, Jihoon comes hard. Thick spurts of white splash out over him and Seungcheol as he sobs the elder’s name over and over again.

As he comes down from his high, Jihoon notices that Seungcheol still hasn’t cum yet, and has instead slipped out to take himself in his hands.

“Fuck— baby— c-can I— come on your face?” Seungcheol stammers out, obviously on the edge of orgasm.

Instead of replying, Jihoon sinks to his knees and pulls Seungcheol closer by the back of his knees, tongue out as he looks up through his eyelashes and asks, “Daddy, please please please can I have your cum?”

And with a load groan, Seungcheol busts all over Jihoon’s face, his cum landing on the younger’s chin, tongue, nose, eyelashes, even some on his hair.

As Seungcheol’s breathing calms back down to normal, he pulls the younger into his arms, burying Jihoon into his chest, despite how gross and stick and covered in cum they are.

“I hope you know that after this, I’m not going to be letting you go, right?”

“Hmm… that’ll depend on how well you can clean up all this cum, cause I’m definitely not staying if having to stay sticky from cum is a usual occurrence.”

 

———

“Sooo…. you two seemed like you had a fun time in there.” Mingyu says when Jihoon returns to his desk.

Jihoon looked at Mingyu suspiciously, unsure of what the tall man was talking about. He’s pretty sure that Seungcheol’s room is sound proof.

Wait, is Seungcheol’s room sound proof?

“Um…Seungcheol’s room isn’t sound proof, you know.” Mingyu says flat-out, as if he knew what Jihoon was thinking. 

“Yeah, everybody in this department basically heard everything, honey bear. I’m pretty sure that everyone went from thinking you’re the scary ice prince to some kinky sex kitten.” Jeonghan says, rounding the corner. 

And there goes my reputation, Jihoon sighs to himself, ruffling his hair. The attention he knows he will get will be completely different now.

“While I’m here though, Cheol told me to give you this.” Jeonghan says, passing Jihoon a scrap piece of paper.

 

Hoonie baby~

So I just realised that I don’t have your phone number, and while I could just look through your documents, I want you do text me first. You can do that right, honey bear? ;)

Anyways, heres my number xxxx-xxxx

And if you don’t text me, there will be a punishment (so keep that in mind).

— Cheol <3

p.s. I can’t wait to taste that sweet sweet honey of yours again~

p.p.s. Jeonghan thinks your roommate’s cute and wants his number but is too shy to ask, help a brother out and give it to him?

 

…

“WAIT, YOU AND JISOO??”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that!! This actually is one of my favs so far so I really hope you guys liked it
> 
> I haven't really edited it yet I just speed-read through it but I'm on low battery right now so I'll change any mistakes after I actually sleep 
> 
> (it's legit 6:30am and I havent slept a wink I'm a mess)
> 
> BUT HOPEFULLY YOU GUYS LIKED IT PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS OR KUDOS AS YOU PLEASE I LOVE LISTENING TO THOUGHTS, OPINIONS OR SUGGESTIONS THANK YOU FOR READING!! (^o^)


End file.
